


Melodies

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: On the days when Tobio's anxiety tricks him into thinking he isn't worthy of their love, Yuutarou chases away the doubt with a song that only the two of them will ever know.





	Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pecking away at this forever, because this most excellent ship has like...none porn and that's just not good for me. So have more of my OTP being sappy gay babies, and I hope you love them as much as I do.

The soft strains of the piano permeated the tiny apartment, filling it with an elegant sound that Yuutarou could never grow tired of. Tobio didn’t play as much anymore because of work and life in general, but in those golden times when they were both home alone with nowhere else to be for the night, Yuutarou couldn’t help but ask for a song or two.

As the song trickled to its end and the hum of life in the stings died down, Yuutarou draped his arms around Tobio’s shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I love that one.”

Tobio leaned back against Yuutarou and grumbled, “I suck now.” He wrinkled his nose and glared at his hands in betrayal. “How long has it been since I played?”

“You made a song happen with your _fingers_ ,” Yuutarou teased, ruffling Tobio’s hair and grinning. “So what if you’re a little rusty? Your hands can do so many incredible things.” He reached down and covered Tobio’s hand with his, their fingers lacing together. Their hands lifted together and came to rest over Tobio’s steady heartbeat. “But the best stuff always comes from here, no matter what your hands do.”

Lolling his head back, Tobio gave Yuutarou a crooked smile and gripped their hands together tighter. Yuutarou chuckled. “There he is. That’s the guy I married.”

However, as soon as the words left his mouth, Tobio stiffened. His hand slid free of Yuutarou’s and his head hung low over the abandoned piano keys. “Do you ever regret it?”

Yuutarou blinked at the sudden change in mood. “What? What’s that supposed to mean?” He sat on the bench next to Tobio and, framing his face, looked into his husband’s eyes. “We’ve been married for twelve years. Don’t you think if I had a problem, you’d know it by now.”

“ _I’m_ the problem, though.” Tobio jerked his face away, raking his teeth over his bottom lip until Yuutarou feared it would come away bloody. “I say something stupid, you have to fix it. I’m needy and I hate it!”

When Tobio’s voice cracked, Yuutarou’s stomach turned. Fighting the bile rising in his throat, he croaked, “Never.” He grabbed Tobio’s shoulders and jerked him into a tight, awkward embrace. “I’ve never regretted anything we’ve had — even back when we were dumb teenagers. It made us who we are, and I love who we are.” Voice shaking, he reiterated, “And I love _you_. I just —”

Words rushed around Yuutarou’s brain, but none of them fit. They were all lukewarm and pallid and _not enough_ for him to make Tobio understand his feelings. He had no idea how to articulate the way their struggles to share their hopes and fears and joys with one another galvanized Yuutarou’s heart, made it larger with more to share with the person who made him this way. That the idea of waking up every morning without Tobio made his entire being roil with distaste.

An idea surfaced, and the clamor in Yuutarou’s head died down to a hum as he grinned. “Hey.” He stood and, taking Tobio’s hands, tugged him off the bench. “Come with me.”

Tobio gaped at him, even as his feet followed Yuutarou from the living room and to their bedroom. They sat on the edge of the bed, and with a gentle grip, Yuutarou grasped Tobio’s hands together and brought them to his lips. Never looking away from Tobio’s enthralled gaze, he left a trail of kisses over the knuckles and the fingers and the palms.

He noticed Tobio’s breath stutter when his journey proceeded up the arm and over his shoulder. Yuutarou grinned as his kisses pressed against the pale column of Tobio’s throat, very aware of how sensitive that area was and fully ready to use that information to drive his point home. His tongue dragged a lazy trail up and around the shell of the ear, making Tobio shudder and screw his eyes shut.

“I love it when you do that,” Yuutarou whispered into Tobio’s ear, drawing another shiver. He took a nip at Tobio’s jawline and ghosted kisses over his cheeks and nose and eyelids. “So good,” he said against Tobio’s lips before claiming them.

Yuutarou felt Tobio’s guttural groan all the way down his throat, and his body reacted in kind. Growling, he slung a leg over Tobio’s lap, earning a wide-eyed gasp of surprise. His fingers curled around the collar of Tobio’s polo shirt and wrenched them together for a harsh kiss. Yuutarou rolled his hips with a smirk, and Tobio jerked away from their kiss to crane back his head and let out a lewd moan toward the ceiling. “Yuu,” Tobio managed as he fixed Yuutarou with an almost drunken stare. “Please.”

The plea rang aberrant against Tobio’s blown pupils and already mussed hair, but Yuutarou knew what he was being asked. “Always,” he murmured against Tobio’s forehead, the only answer he ever planned on giving when Tobio needed reminded that all the love he had to give was unconditional and enthusiastically given. Not because Yuutarou was compelled to pick up Tobio’s down moods or make him feel good about himself — if he didn’t want to do it, he wouldn’t — but as a reminder that when it came to ‘for better or for worse,’ the worst was years behind them and it would only get better from there.

Sliding from Tobio’s lap, Yuutarou peeled off Tobio’s shirt and urged him to lie back on the bed. Yuutarou straddled Tobio’s lap once again, but after flinging away his own shirt, he picked up Tobio’s hand and brought it to his own chest over his fast-beating heart. “Feel that? I still feel the same with you as I did the first time.” He chortled. “Even though we’re both going gray and’ll be over the hill soon, nobody else makes me feel like this.”

Yuutarou pressed a kiss into Tobio’s knuckles. “And I want to spend the rest of my life doing whatever I can to do the same for you.”

“Yuu,” Tobio gasped, reaching up to frame Yuutarou’s face in his hands. “Every day.”

Leaning into Tobio’s palm, Yuutarou closed his eyes and hummed. “I’ll never stop doing my best to make sure you never doubt it.”

“Even when I’m anxious and nothing feels like it will ever be good again?” Tobio’s gazed at him with wide, searching eyes, and Yuutarou’s heart skipped a beat.

“Especially then.” Yuutarou leaned down and pressed his lips to Tobio’s. His mouth drifted to hover over Tobio’s ears. With a grin, he whispered, “Let me show you.”

Tobio squirmed beneath him, his hips rolling upward as his breathing grew ragged and desperate. Yuutarou’s lips began a languid march down the curve of Tobio’s jaw, still smooth from the morning’s shave — a quality he had always envied. He chuckled at the thought and nipped at the flesh there and drank in the groan of pleasure it drew out. Another well-placed bite brought Tobio’s legs up to curl around Yuutarou’s thighs.

Yuutarou stopped, drawing back onto his knees with a chuckle. He shook his head and smiled coyly. “Mmm, not yet. There’s still a lot I have to say.” A lone finger trailed down Tobio’s chest and teased the waistband of his trousers. “I want to remember you like this, and I want you to remember it, too.” To drive his words home, he reached down and roughly rubbed his palm against Tobio’s swelling arousal.

The sound it elicited sent a shiver through Yuutarou, who closed his eyes so his senses could take in as much of it as possible. “You sound so beautiful, like a song you only sing for me.” His fingers stroked Tobio rhythmically, bringing a constant stream of fevered groans and whimpers. “No practice, no rust. Just how we feel about each other.”

He yelped in surprise when Tobio reached up and dragged him down on top of him, and he swallowed it when Tobio’s lips smashed into his. Growling, he lanced his fingers through Yuutarou’s hair and pulled them impossibly close together. Tobio’s hands moved between them, picking away at Yuutarou’s belt.

It took every scrap of willpower Yuutarou had to pull away. “Not . . .” Panting, he finished, “Not yet.” He stroked the hair away from Tobio’s eyes and simply stared down into them with a tight throat and an overflowing heart. “It’s one of the things I love about you. I always know what matters to you because you give everything you have to it. Just seeing the way you throw yourself into our life together, I’ve never doubted for a second that you love me like I love you.

“Now, I want to make sure you never doubt it, either.”

Yuutarou continued his slow, measured exploration of Tobio’s already so familiar body, but he didn’t want to miss a single sliver of flesh. All of it was too precious to let it go unnoticed, uncherished. So as his mouth roved from fingers to elbows to shoulders to chest, Yuutarou strummed out the heady melody of Tobio’s bliss. It wasn’t until Tobio’s voice started growing hoarse and his chest covered with a fine sheen of sweat that he started to unbuckle the belt that strained against writhing hips.

He kissed every new sliver of exposed flesh as Tobio’s trousers and underwear inched down. HIs attention lingered on the hips, a little softer with age, because it was where he had left his first mark on Tobio’s flesh during their awkward, fumbling first time twenty years before. He knew he wasn’t alone in remembering this when Tobio’s fingers drifted down and brushed against the spot, drawing a contented sigh.

“You remembered,” Tobio breathed, his voice shaky with arousal. “I almost forgot.”

With a smirk, Yuutarou murmured, “Let me remind you.” He lowered his mouth and nipped and sucked at that patch of skin until he could see a mark begin to surface. “Mine.”

Tobio reached down in wonder and put a hand over the blossoming love bite. “Yours.”

Taking Tobio’s hand and putting it over his own hammering heart, Yuutarou repeated, “Yours.” He leaned down to press an urgent kiss to Tobio’s lips as he pushed Tobio’s trousers down to his knees. Nails dug into his chest, and he could feel Tobio’s arousal spring free. So much new canvas to show his appreciation for his husband, his life partner.

As Yuutarou pulled back, Tobio’s lips followed his in a plea to maintain contact but dropped back breathless when Yuutarou continued his journey. Kisses fluttered over thighs and knees and everything in between, with one soft peck reserved for the dribble of come beading at the tip of Tobio’s cock.

Tobio’s hips jolted in reply, pushing his length toward Yuutarou’s lips, and it was a plea he couldn’t ignore. Wrapping his mouth around Tobio’s leaking cock, Yuutarou carefully sank down on it until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

Yuutarou cast a glance up at Tobio, and their eyes met across the plane of his belly. Tobio’s were cloudy and screwed almost entirely shut with need, but they never lost contact with Yuutarou’s as he worked up and down his length. Even as tears streamed with the effort of keeping his jaw open, Yuutarou never stopped his rhythm until Tobio fists clenched into the bedcovers and his head lolled as he moaned Yuutarou’s name loudly and lewdly to the ceiling.

Finally letting Tobio’s cock slide out of his mouth, Yuutarou stared in wonder even as he gasped for air. Panting on his hands and knees, he asked, “Tell me what you want, Tobio.”

“You,” Tobio hissed, lurching blindly to snag Yuutarou in an embrace. “I want you.”

Yuutarou kissed Tobio’s forehead and smiled. “I know. You wanna top or bottom, babe?”

Tobio’s brow scrunched in concentration, and Yuutarou almost laughed at the expression that hadn’t changed in nearly three decades. “You want me to surprise you?”

There was a nod of affirmation, and Yuutarou returns the gesture. “I’ll be right back.” He wandered to the linen closet and to the back of the top shelf where Tobio never could quite reach. It had been something he’d bought for their anniversary that was still a month away, but this seemed like an adequate reason to pull it out early.

He had never even opened the box inside the discreet black bag, but the batteries and remote were all inside. Gathering and assembling all the parts, Yuutarou took them back into the bedroom where Tobio lay with a serene look on his face. So trusting as he waited for Yuutarou to return. Yuutarou’s throat swelled at the sight of Tobio splayed out, ready for him. Eager for him.

Tobio turned when he heard Yuutarou open the door, and his eyes widened at the item in his hands. “That isn’t one of ours.”

“It’s new.” Yuutarou sat on the edge of the bed and held it up for inspection. “It’s kind of a new concept. Its remote mechanism is kind of . . . unique.” When tobio raised a brow, Yuutarou adds, “It’s sound controlled.”

“What does that mean?”

Yuutarou turned it on and felt the vibrator come to life in his hands. He rested it against Tobio’s cheek. “The more noise you make —” He put the remote right in front of his mouth. “— the higher it goes.” Tobio’s eyes shot open as the vibrator’s motor rumbled noticably louder against his cheek. “And I got it for you.”

Tobio’s breathing spiked when Yuutarou finished undressing and then headed for the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube in the drawer. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?” He leaned down to stroke Tobio’s cheek. “If anything happens you don’t like, say something, all right?”

Tobio brought Yuutarou’s hand to his lips and kissed it. Then he picked the vibrator off the bed and put it into Yuutarou’s hands.

His invitation loud and clear, Yuutarou shifted and positioned Tobio’s limbs to give himself better access. He popped the cap on the lube and drizzled some on his fingers, working it until it warmed to his touch. Tobio’s chest heaved with anticipation as Yuutarou ran his fingers over his tight entrance. Slowly pressing in, Yuutarou closed his eyes to take in the sound of Tobio’s groan of pleasure.

Yuutarou moved his fingers in shallow strokes, leaving Tobio gasping for more. However, they grew into an impatient whine as Tobio’s hole stretched to accommodate Taking his cue, Yuutarou picked up the toy and dragged it down Tobio’s cock as he added another finger. He could _hear_ the amplified vibration when Tobio cried out.

“ _Yuu_ ,” he wailed, shivering when Yuutarou pressed the vibe against the underside of his balls. His fingers maintained their rhythm, thrusting in and out, brushing against Tobio’s prostate just slightly every time. He kept the vibe in place, knowing the prolonged stimulation would make Tobio cry out louder and louder, and he wasn’t disappointed.

By the time Yuutarou had three fingers flexing inside him, Tobio’s voice was hoarse with need as he begged for completion. Jumbled words spilled from his lips, glassy eyes staring at Yuutarou as he pled for more. And that was when Yuutarou knew he was ready.

He slathered the vibrator with lube and sank it to the hilt into Tobio.

Tobio’s mouth opened to cry out at the sensation, but the sound was enveloped by Yuutarou’s hungry kiss. Tobio clung to him, fingers holding on tight enough to bruise, and Yuutarou relished the way Tobio was completely unraveled beneath him.

The silence in the room brought the vibe down to a low buzz, and Yuutarou took the opportunity to just _look_ at Tobio. The slivers of graying hair at his temples were stuck to his cheek with sweat, and his blue eyes, sharp as ever, gazed up at him with a mix of emotions Yuutarou couldn’t describe but can feel burning bright as a star in his own belly. Every plane and dip and crease on his face was so familiar to him, his favorite song every morning when he wakes up.

Yuutarou leaned into Tobio’s hand as he reached up to dash away a stray tear. “I wish you could see yourself the way I do,” Yuutarou murmured. With a chortle. “I don’t know what to say.”

“This is enough,” Tobio said, voice throaty with emotion. “You always know what I need.”

Letting out a shuddering breath, Yuutarou smiled. “Which reminds me . . .” He grabbed the lube and slathered his fingers once more, but this time, he reached around to work himself open while Tobio watched, shivering every time Yuutarou keened and coaxed the vibrator to life. When he was ready, he sank down onto Tobio’s cock and gave a loud moan.

Both their eyes flew open, and they gaped at each other when they realized that Yuutarou could feel the subtle hum of it from Tobio’s body.

“I’ve never felt something like this before.” In response, the sensation crescendoed and made Yuutarou roll his hips on instinct alone.

Below him, Tobio was grasping for breath as he blinked rapidly. “I feel so full.”

“Do you . . . like it?”

Tobio curled his hand around the back of Yuutarou’s neck and brought their faces a mere hair’s breadth apart. But instead of a simple yes or no, Tobio’s voice haltingly came to life in song, instead. _That_ song. _Their_ song.

Tobio sat down at his piano often enough for it to not be an aberration, but Yuutarou couldn’t remember the last time he had heard his husband’s deep, smoky voice wrap itself around one of the songs he played. It was rough and breathy as Tobio listed against the vibrator’s renewed presence, but it was a rare and precious gift and Yuutarou wanted to remember it forever.

Together, they carved out a dance for just the two of them to the tune, and it didn’t take long for both of them to push one another to completion. Breathless and spent, Yuutarou draped himself on top of Tobio and gently turned down the vibrator before removing it. However, when he motioned to roll away and separate himself from Tobio, Tobio reached up and held Yuutarou fiercely to his chest. “Stay.”

“Always.” Yuutarou burrowed his face in the hollow of Tobio’s shoulder and spidered his limbs around Tobio’s sprawled out form. “Do you see it now?”

“Yes.” Tobio snagged Yuutarou’s mouth for a long, languorous kiss. “Always.”

Yuutarou settled back in his husband’s arms and sighed. “Now that’s something I’ll never get tired of hearing.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was like...really sappy and gross, but they deserve it. They live for each other, and nobody can take that away from them. Far be it beyond me to even try. *sigh*
> 
> Also, sound-controlled vibes are a thing, but since they're like...20 years in the future, I extrapolated the technology to something I think would be more widely available in that era. It's technologically feasible, if probably expensive as balls.


End file.
